Boyfriendly
by Searing Sunrise
Summary: It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.


Title: Boyfriendly

Rating: M for language and sexual references

Pair: DG/Cain

Summary: Boyfriendly, n. A relationship characterized as more than fuck buddy, less than boyfriend.

A/N: Just an idea.

* * *

It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Six months of being a princess, and DG had mixed feelings. It was pretty awesome to have magic, and in the strange environment of the O.Z., she learned something new every day. Having a family she could barely remember and royal expectations to resent were not so fun.

On the upside, she had won the Battle of Pants. When her beloved jeans had mysteriously disappeared one day, replaced with dresses that were pretty, but so not her, she had shown up to supper in her pajamas- which consisted of a tight tank top and her tiniest short shorts, claiming that she had nothing to wear. The Queen had been mortified, but DG's clothing was returned. Shortly thereafter, the younger princess had made friends with the royal seamstress and, using her artistic ability, designed several outfits that suited her more.

She had conceded to wearing agreed-upon dresses to formal events.

Said formal events fell on the downside of things. In addition to her re-education for life in the O.Z., and the occasional courtier- or prince from a neighboring country- who would show up to woo her and have to be let down gently.

"_I'm sorry, I'm just not capable of that kind of relationship right now."_

She understood that banging the princess would make them cock of the walk, and she refused to play the game. At least back in Kansas when a guy was into her, it was because he liked _her_, not her title. Men were offering, but she wasn't taking, and her family thought she was just too young and shy.

She was twenty four.

She'd had relationships.

She enjoyed a good roll in the hay.

And she was very, very sexually frustrated.

* * *

It was about trust. And the very person that she trusted above all others was obviously wound tighter than a tourniquet.

So when Wyatt Cain, her constant companion and best friend, snapped at her, then apologized, for the fifth time that evening, the half-formed Very Bad Idea that had been developing in the overheated, irrational part of her mind took over.

He was in a chair with his pants down in less than fifteen seconds. The look of complete, utter shock on his face as she wrapped her hand around Wyatt Jr. was absolutely priceless. _Moving_ her hand, however, brought even better results, as his pretty blue eyes closed and he sort of choked a little on his words.

"D- DG, what the hell?" She sighed.

"Seriously, Tin Man, you need this. It's pretty obvious." She blew cool air across his tip.

"But- but-" DG smirked.

"Cain, you've got a hot princess on her knees in front of you. Enjoy."

His head jerked back and thunked the back of the chair as she put her mouth to other uses.

* * *

When the world filtered back in and Cain could think again, he started to panic. He stood and jerked his pants back up, taking several steps away, and warily eyed the girl- _not really a _girl_, given that performance; never calling her "kid" again_ – who was looking altogether far too satisfied with herself on the floor.

"What the hell was _that_?!" He practically yelped.

"A blow job." Unfamiliar term, but he got the gist.

"I know what- what _that_ was! Why did you do it is what I want to know!" DG sighed and looked rather put-out with him.

"You so needed it. Believe me, I recognize frustration of the sexual variety when I see it. I'm going out of my freaking mind, and you're even worse." His mouth closed with an audible _click_, and he just stared at her, eyes wide. She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't have to mean any more than you want it to mean."

He was officially confused.

"But-" He stopped, and rubbed his face with his hands. "Oh, this is completely inappropriate. And- And I – I'm really not ready for that kind of relationship. And even if I was, it would still be inappropriate between us. And-"

"You're misunderstanding me." He stared at her some more. "I'm not emotionally capable of that kind of relationship right now, either. But I still have... needs." He was starting to comprehend. "Do you know the term 'friends with benefits?'"

"No, but it's pretty self-explanatory."

"Well, that's about what I'm looking for. And I really should have, you know, _asked_ you first, but you were being such a jerk- I mean, really, you were going to give yourself an aneurysm out of unfulfilled need- and don't think I haven't caught you looking at me when you think no one will notice. And if you're... amenable, you're the only one I'd trust not to be a total ass about it and tell everyone you know like it's some sort of prize."

He blinked, hard. "Are you serious?" She gave him a 'don't-be-stupid' look. "It's wrong."

"Says who?" He was refusing to meet her eyes as she stalked closer to him.

"Your family-"

"Never has to know."

"I'm a lot older than you."

"So you know what you're doing."

"I'm a Tin Man- you're a princess!"

"I was a waitress for a lot longer than I've been a princess."

"But-"

"You know, I'm not hearing you say that you don't want it. If you don't, that's fine, we can go back to Just Friends." She looked insecure for the first time that night. "Or if I've totally fucked up and alienated you, I'll understand if you run for the hills. But-" They were finally making I contact. "I really hope I haven't." He didn't reply for a moment, taking a chance to actually think.

"Uh-" She wasn't wrong. He'd looked. It was kind of hard not to notice her ass when she walked around in those skin-tight jeans. Physical attraction was not lacking. But there was so much potential for things to go wrong. "What if you get pregnant?" She looked kind of surprised.

"Wow, does this place seriously not have birth control?" The only kind he'd ever heard of was barbaric, dangerous, and tantamount to murder, as far as he was concerned. She shook her head. "Anyway, that wouldn't be a problem." She pulled up her shirtsleeve, and he noticed a small bump on her upper arm. "That's an implant that supposed to keep me infant-free for three years. It's only about eight months old, so I'm covered as far as that's concerned."

"Really? You should tell Glitch about that; we don't have anything like it here." The idea of consequence-free sex was quite attractive. "Anyway-" Back on topic. "What happens when you want a real relationship?"

"The arrangement ends. We remain friends, and life goes on. Assuming, of course, that I ever actually like any of the vultures circling me. And by the way, it could just as easily be you that wants out. But basically, it's a no-strings-attached kind of deal. I don't expect romantic gestures. Just friends who have sex."

"I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this." Silence. He looked at her and considered for several minutes. "You really want this?"

"Yes. I really, really need to get laid. And so do you."

"Well." He placed a hand on her hip and stroked underneath it with his thumb. "I guess we can give it a try." He lowered his head before pulling back for a second. "Is kissing allowed?"

"That's half the fun."

It had been a long time since either of them, but especially Cain, had experienced a really good kiss, and this certainly qualified. He had warm, dry lips, and a skilled tongue, and DG found herself leaning into him as his other hand (the one not under her shirt) tangled in her hair, resting at the back of her skull and angling her head just right. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and gasped as he cupped her breast, sliding his thumb over the peak. He took the opportunity to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck as she slid her hand over his chest and across his shoulders, pushing his shirt off.

"Cain!"

"Wyatt." He mumbled.

"Whatever. Bedroom. Now."

He laughed a bit against her collarbone, and they stumbled towards the door separating her sitting room from her bedroom. She grasped blindly at the knob, and pulled him through. They fell on her bed as he was wrangling with her jeans. She lifted her hips, and they slid off, and then his hand was right where she needed it, and she was falling out the back of her skull, like a star, and

"Oh! God! YES!"

* * *

A/N: So I'm not sure if I should leave it like this, or continue. I mean, as we all know, "friends with benefits" hardly ever works out as planned.

Let me know, yeah?


End file.
